


The stars in your eyes

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [29]
Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games), BioShock Infinite
Genre: Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, F/F, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Secret Crush, Stargazing, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Elizabeth & Eleanor wait for night fall in the middle of the Atlantic, when Eleanor confesses that she had never seen stars before.
Relationships: Elizabeth & Eleanor Lamb, Elizabeth/Eleanor Lamb
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	The stars in your eyes

“I’ve never seen stars before.” 

Elizabeth pulled her gaze away from the evening sky, the mottled peaches & pinks across a backdrop of slowly darkening purple being something she was all too familiar with. Instead, she focused her eyes on the person beside her, Eleanor still wearing that very same diving suit she did when the bathysphere first breached the surface of the sea. It had been hours since then, hours since Persephone, yet Elizabeth could still see the pain marring her friend’s expression. 

“Whenever Songbird allowed it, I would stay up past dark & watch them. They’re beautiful.” Eleanor didn’t look at her, still watching the sun set & the night take over the world. Elizabeth shuffled closer as the night brought with it a slight chill.

“Would you teach me about them?” Eleanor asked as the first star appeared beyond the horizon. Her eyes instantly lit up, as if they themselves were a pair of stars. As the shining face of the moon climbed higher on the sky, the great beyond, the sky exploded in a brilliant display of light. Each star blinked into life across the dark expanse one by one, each burst of light reflecting off the still sea below them. The moon took backstage as the real star of the show appeared, & the black sky was split open, pulled apart at the seams until a purple light leaked through & stained the canvas with its beauty. Flanked by billions of stars & the shining moon, the Milky Way smiled down at the two girls in the centre of the Atlantic Ocean. 

“It’s beautiful, Elizabeth.” Eleanor gasped, a smile splitting her lips. Her awestruck eyes reflected the beauty of the night like the perfect mirror, & Elizabeth realised that she would never look at the sky the same way again.

“So are you.” She breathed out, the air suddenly gone from her lungs as she stared at Eleanor. Just like how se couldn’t tear her gaze away from the sky, Elizabeth couldn’t tear her eyes away from her.

“Teach me about the stars!” Eleanor repeated, almost pleadingly, her smile never leaving her face as she finally tore her eyes away, turning to look at Elizabeth. Wordlessly, she nodded, shifting closer again & wrapping her overcoat tighter around her. Eleanor pulled her closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, & Elizabeth could feel her face heating up.

“That there,” She suddenly pointed at a group of four stars, forming a curve to the right, “That is Aries, one of the 12 zodiac constellations. The star at the top is its head, then the other three lead down its back & end at its tail. Its name means The Ram, & in Greek mythology it was the golden ram that saved the son of a Boeotian king from his evil stepmother.” 

“Ram? As in, a male sheep?” Eleanor cocked her head to the side, looking from Aries to Elizabeth, “It doesn’t look much like a ram.” Elizabeth hid a giggle behind her hand at the confused look Eleanor was giving her.

“Of course it doesn’t. It was named by the Greek astronomer Ptolemy, who named all of the zodiac constellations after important figures in Greek mythos.” Eleanor nodded along, although her brows were still furrowed in confusion.

“Do the other constellations not look like their name sake’s either?”

Elizabeth pointed up again, at a cluster of two brighter stars surrounded by many much fainter ones, “That is Gemini, the twins Castor & Pollux, the sons of Queen Leda of Sparta from Greek myth. You can clearly see their heads, leading down to where their arms are, & then to their feet.” Eleanor made a little o shape with her mouth, before bursting into giggles.

“I see it! That’s amazing!” She kept on giggling & laughing, amused yet in awe at all the stars & constellations that Elizabeth showed her. And Elizabeth couldn’t keep her eyes off her. Not even the stars were as beautiful as her.


End file.
